The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display that switches and displays an output image of an application, a program for controlling the head-mounted display, and a method of controlling the head-mounted display.
A known head-mounted display (hereinafter referred to as HMD) is mounted on the head of the user and displays an image on a display unit arranged in front of the eyes of the user. The HMD includes a non-see-through HMD that does not allow outside light to pass through a display unit and allows only a display image to be visually recognized by the user and a see-through HMD that allows outside light to pass through a display unit and allows a display image to be superimposed on a field of vision of the user. For example, PTL 1 below discloses a “visual apparatus” as the non-see-through HMD.